


"The Carnival"

by HandShark



Category: Sjips - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Teencast!Sjips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teens share a ride on the Ferris Wheel in order to conquer one's fear of heights, and maybe the other's fear of rejection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Carnival"

Loud music, big lights, greasy foods, crowds of people gathered around scamish games and rides with pimple-ly teens ready to take your pointless tickets in hopes you’d get out of the park sooner. That’s a carnival if you’ve never to been to one and the local town of Yogsington spared no expense in setting up massive tents, machinery, and the grand-ole eye sore of a Ferris Wheel every year.  
  
An event people somehow looked forward to coming to, however not to Sips. A Punk teen who despised the carnival. Was it one to bad an experience? Or the countless bachelors who attempt to play father just to please his mother during special occasions like this? Whatever the case he hated the carnival in all that it was.   
  
Normally he would be out vandalizing the posters or unlocking the petting zoo pins. Doing everything to stop it from proceeding, but there he stood just out side of the fence watching all the people go about inside wasting there money on poor booze and sugary treats. This year was different and for some reason he couldn’t fight against it.   
  
To believe he actually enjoyed this all once though. It made the boy chuckle then spit out the recollection. The only reason he was there now and behaving was cause of a boy he knew from school.   
  
He was some tall kid who enjoyed architecture and had a vast knowledge of agriculture. That was probably cause he was the local farmer’s kid but you could barley pin him as that cause he was to frail and lanky looking. Not to mention covered in freckles that made him look even younger then he was. Why did he even waste his time coming to the fence to watch the boy work a kettle stand? It was pointless yet there he was, watching him.  
  
Sips couldn’t help it; regardless of his rebellious nature and cocky attitude he was drawn to this boy. The way he rambled on about things and the way he squeaked when he was surprised. Its not like they really hung out either. He only ever got help from him on certain assignments and it was just because he didn’t care about the work or played hickey during class.  
  
Sips was smart and more intelligent then he played on but his head was somewhere else all the time and acted like some angry angsty teen then someone who wanted an education. That kid however, Sjin, was the only one who seemed to see past all of his bullshit to the person he really was.   
  
Maybe that was the reason he didn’t fuck everything over this year, was because Sjin was working there. The reason he was standing there like some perverted stalker just eyeing him. Maybe… or it could be the fact that Sjin had saved him once.  
  
It was reckless and stupid. A ‘grade A’ foolish mistake but Sips did it out of spite, anger, and confusion.  He should have never taken up with that crowd and let them have him carry about idiotic decisions and fights that were just to strike fear in other kids.    
  
In a town like this having some random gang was a notion out of place. Of course it was run by the town’s rich kid who thought he had to show a bit more initiative even though everyone was already too afraid of him cause he was the Majors kid. No one wanted responsibility in upsetting him. Guess that’s what caused the gang to form in the first place.   
  
And of course it didn’t end well. Shortly after ruffing’s, crueler shit started to play out and Ridge Jr. (also known as Cage) choose Sips to be the test subject in his brilliant plan. Sips might have been some punk adolescent teen, but he wasn’t about to be apart of some drug-induced game. He didn’t have a say in anything though, when Cage not only stabbed him with the needle but broke it off in his skin galavanting all over the place like some big shot.   
  
It wasn’t a lethal dosage but the affects of mixed chemicals always reacted badly with Sips. He had a horrible vitamin deficiency and on top of the medication he was already taking it acted more like venom then some high. Left his body to try and fight of the affects of the drug while at the same time keeping himself from passing out. The reaction leaving his body to  begin to slowly convulse but at an alarming rate.  
  
If it wasn’t for Lalna escaping from the madness that play that night in Cage’s basement and running into Sjin, Sips probably would have never made it to the hospital on time. There wasn’t much he could remember other then waking up sick as a dog in the hospital with his mother crying at his side as the law enforcement questioning her.  
  
It wasn’t till he got better and out that he found Sjin had busted in and knock the shit out of Cage who was still waving around like some big time man who could put an end to anyone if they tried to mess with him.  Sjin apparently proved how wrong he was before carrying Sips out of the house and to the emergency room.   
  
After all that Ridge Jr. got forced into a private school (more like boot camp) cause his parents were tired of his shit. Mr. Dog wasn’t about to have more scandals placed in the papers cause of his child. It was a good thing to, Cage was off his loop already as it was, and the violence needed to end there.  
  
The gang split apart after that. They were more so afraid to even hold up a meeting again after everything that played out but even more so cause Sjin apparently scared them all out of it. Sips really wanted to know what this guy’s deal was and why the hell he even cared.  
  
Sips was just some bully who made fun of him for having a bit of a draw and liking woodshop. All he ever did was play big guy with him and push him around. So why the hell did he even take an interest in him?  
  
The whole thing baffled the fuck out of Sips and made him frustrated as hell. He stood there pouting as he huddled in his leather jacket watching Sjin. Watching him greet people with a smile and carry on stupid conversations like “How are you?” and “I’m good, how’s the farm Sjin?” He mocked the voices in his head giving Sjin that stupid high-pitched whiney voice he always did. It made Sips giggle as it entertained himself.  
  
It was then that Sjin was out of Sips’s view. His heart raced a little as he searched all around for him, he only blinked and all of sudden he was gone. But with another blink he spotted him out of uniform coming out the back of the stall. He must have finished his shift and considering he wasn’t in a rush to leave he was probably going to hang around the park.   
  
It was no surprise to him and as he got ready to follow suit when he spotted Sjin talking to Kim; that stopped him in his tracks. Sips felt a bit disappointed but he should have known they were probably dating. Kim always hung around Sjin, practically hanged off the dude most the time (literally). Now he had that “It was stupid for him to even come here” feeling. Its not like he even liked Sjin like that…  
  
Then again why was he getting so torn over the thought of him and Kim together? He was straight! He’s a farmers kid after all, they better be straight or they’d get run over by a tractor or something like that; whatever Farmers did. He kicked the ground he stared at then sighed trying to ignore what he was feeling and accept the facts.  
  
“What’s with the gloomy face?” Sjin spoke out as he gripped the wire of the chain-linked fence he leaned on looking to the boy on the other side of it.   
  
Sips was surprised to see him there all a sudden. “I’m not gloomy I always look like this.” Sips gave a smooth cocky reply to quickly hide the actual gloom that was apparent on his face.  
  
“Well you look like something’s upset you? Didn’t have enough money to get in?” Sjin looked concerned and sad for Sips. God that fucking puppy dog face could kill a man.  
  
“Pfft Even if I had the money why would I want to go into some stupid place like that? “Get cotton candy” and “ Ride some death trap rocking in the sky” ugh! No thanks.”  It was true though, that thing was a trap and everyone knew it.  
  
Sjin only smirked at him. He knew better then that cause why else would Sips be there right? “I bet your afraid of that ‘death trap rocking in the sky’; your probably never been on one before huh?” Sjin hummed secretly challenging him.  
  
Now it’s just something he couldn’t handle! Some kid trying to make him out to be some pussy; the day he’d let that happen! “What you say?! I ain’t afraid of some stupid machine like that.”  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
“YEAH!”  
  
“Then prove it.” Sjin went over to the locked side door and was careful to opening it allowing the furious teen to come stomping inside. He was so going to prove him wrong!  
  
And now there he was in the rocky contraption with Sjin. Who had clearly tricked him into riding it with him cause he was the one freaking out, not him. Every movement making him jitter and jump like a scared little rabbit.  
  
“I thought I was the one suppose to be freaking out here? Why didn’t you say you were scared of Ferris Wheels?” Sips watched the man try not to move about to much as the thing creaked and swayed about in the wind.  
  
“I-I am not afraid of them! I am just afraid of heights is all…” Sjin tried not to look out side of the room they were kept in for protection and to keep the thing as balanced as possible.  
  
“Really? And to think you want to be an architect? Boy did you pick the wrong industry to get into.” Sips laughed and stretched purposely rocking the tin making Sjin wheeze in fear.  
  
“S-Shut up! I don’t see you trying to conquer your fears in front of others.” Sips arched his brow, as he looked the boy over. Clearly Sips had an excellent pokerface.  
  
“Plus…”, Sjin continued. “ I never been on one before and I didn’t want to go alone…” Sjin jolted as the machine stopped for the fifth time and he braced the safety bars struggling to keep his nerves calm.  
  
Sips really didn’t know how to react to that. He really could have asked Kim to join him or someone else but decided to trick him into going instead. What a big babby, guess he thought a goon like Sips could protect him from the big bad turning wheel.   
  
He was already here so might as well help the poor guy out. Sips took the opportunity to shift about the tiny cabin onto Sjin’s side causing the boy to have a mini heart attack in the process.  
  
“SIPS!! What are you doing!? Don’t move! You’ll only make it worse!” Sjin screwed his eyes shut and held on for dear life as they swung. It felt like it never stop till Sips finally sat next to Sjin and made him loosen his death grip on one of the bars and interlaced his fingers with his.   
  
The instant contact made Sjin ease as their fingers intertwined together. It also made him turn red, “Sips..?” He began nervously as the cabin shook again when the wheel started moving again.   
  
“Shh, You’re a big babby Sjin, we all know this. Sense you evidently can’t do this on your own I’m here to hold your hand every step of the way alright.” Sips shot him a knowing look. “Plus it would stop you from freaking out anymore! Your starting to freak me out, and if you’ve come this far at least try to look out the window. You’ll never do this again if the only thing you do when your up here is keep your eyes bolted shut. Further more, isn’t this what kids do when there on a Ferris Wheel anywho; hold hands, make out and junk. But you can forget about that last part I’m just here to help you get over your fear.” Sips mumbled on about trying to ignore himself and really wanting a cigarette cause all this blaffy fluff bullshit and being stupid enough to actually hold Sjin hand was making him stress the fuck out.  
  
Whatever the case it worked; caused Sjin to stop freaking out and finally take a slow but brave glance out the side of the cabin while squeezing Sips hand in the process. Sips didn’t really know what it was while he was up there, or what he saw to make his face light up the way it did but Sjin’s eyes never sparkled like that before. Sips couldn’t quite believe it and the smile that proceeded as he watched the world move around them made the teen’s heart melt.  
  
Sjin couldn’t help but gawk and laugh as he looked back and forth from Sips to the view. He was going on about how beautiful it all was and how something like this could change his mind about heights. But with every little shake that makes the machine seem unstable he would squeeze Sips’s hand. It looked like he wasn’t going to get over it just yet but Sips wouldn’t really mind being there to help him do this again.  
  
Before you knew it the ride was over and the moment was all said and done. Their hands separated as the cold formed from sweat that covered their fingers from being held together so tightly.  
  
“Now you better not tell anyone I did that or I’ll personally kick your ass," Sips huffed putting back on the tough guy act as he pulled a cigarette out from his pocket and sticking it in his mouth.  
  
“I wont, I wont…” Sjin said scratching the back of his head nervously avoiding Sips’s gaze then looking at the ground before scuffing it a bit with his shoe.  
“But do you think you could come back tomorrow and ride it with me again.” Sjin looked at him this time and left Sips wide eye nearly making him drop the cigarette from his mouth.  
  
“To help me get over my fear of course! Not the whole holding hands and making out, I mean that helped but… No wait the holding hands part not the making out part!!” Sjin’s waved his hands about rambling on as he made himself more nervous.  
  
Sips could only laughed at him before giving him an actual genuine smile. “Sure thing Sjinny boy,” Sips shook his head and turned away.  
  
Sjin's face lit up with excitement, ”Same time tomorrow then!?” He yelled out to Sips as his distance furthered away.  
  
“I’m here all week!” He waved his hand.  
  
“You do know you can’t smoke in here!?” Sjin felt like adding just to draw the conversation out.  
  
Sips did a spin flicking off the place in the process and Sjin laugh at his crude farewell before he lost sight of Sips in the distance.   
  
Maybe he would conquer more then one fear during the carnival. 

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for icey-pants via Tumblr.


End file.
